


He Didn't Know Why He Was Writing

by ZaiBan2989



Series: Bad Mood Maybe [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Poetry, Drabble, Established Relationship, I blame Beethoven, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Prose Poem, Why do I even do this, i'm sorry in advance, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: He didn’t know why he was writing.Then again, did it really matter?





	He Didn't Know Why He Was Writing

**Author's Note:**

> DCMK isn't mine.
> 
> I wrote a... thing.

 

 

He didn’t know why he was writing.

This was a first for him. He was never used to writing, now that he really thought about it. It was more a thing Shinichi would do.

If he was still here.

 

He didn’t know why he was writing.

It had happened three years ago already. Thirty-six months were a long time to grieve for someone, right? He shouldn’t be writing, right?

Who was he kidding...

 

He didn’t know why he was writing.

Maybe it was just because of the music. It was something he had forced himself to forget, but never really succeeded at. And today of all days, he had put that one song he’d known Shinichi loved so much. That one song that was now tearing his heart apart.

He was an idiot.

 

He didn’t know why he was writing.

It felt nice, he guessed. Simply holding the silver ballpen between his fingers. He had given it to Shinichi for their first month anniversary.

Now, he was just holding it a bit too tight.

 

He didn’t know why he was writing.

He didn’t really have much to write. Actually, he had no idea of what to write. The paper was still waiting for him to start, plain, white, and silent.

He didn’t start with ink. He started with tears.

 

He didn’t know why he was writing.

Then again, did it really matter?

 

_I miss you, Shinichi..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Hem...
> 
> I can already see some of you running after my life for this.
> 
> I swear I initially intended to write the Rainbow prompt fic, but well, this happened.
> 
> Was it... decent? =/
> 
> Zai.


End file.
